Link x Little Sister Reader
by GamerGirl1008
Summary: This is my first LoZ Reader Insert, so if there are any mistakes, please ignore them. I don't know the game all that well, I just started playing Twilight Princess. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I may make it into a series if enough people want me to.


It was a cold day in Ordon. The kids were kept in the houses to keep them from catching a cold, but you refused to leave your older brother's side. You sat on the fence, watching him and Fado try to herd the goats into the stalls. Of course, your older brother, Link, wouldn't let you stay with him unless you wore the heavy coat Uli made for you. She also made some for all of the children at the village. You thought it was unnecessary to wear a coat this heavy. It wasn't even that cold out.

You sat on the fence, petting Sera's cat. It had got out, and it was walking around the stalls so you picked it up. You didn't want it to get hurt or anything. The cat loved you, but your brother not so much. You continued petting the feline in your lap, and let out a yawn. Watching them work made you a bit tired yourself.

Once they finished with the goats, you tried to get off of the fence. Link noticed you and quickly went over to you.

"(Name), be careful. You might fall and get hurt." He said and grabbed you. Once he did, the cat in your arms hissed at him and swatted at his face, successfully scratching it.

"No! Bad kitty!" You smacked its head (Of course not hard at all) and it jumped out of your arms. You looked at Link, who had a slightly annoyed expression as he watched the cat run off into the village somewhere. "It's bleeding!" You said, looking at him with a horrified expression.

He blinked, then rubbed his cheek and looked at it, seeing only a small amount of blood.  
"(Name), it's fine. It's only bleeding a little." He said.

"What if you bleed to death!?" You asked in a panic.

"I won't. It's not bleeding enough for that, (Name)." He replied calmly.

Fado walked over to the both of you, and noticed your panicky expression. "Link, what did ya do to the little lady?" He asked.

Link turned his head to look at Fado. "Oh, it's nothing. Sera's little demon scratched me and (Name) swears I'm gonna bleed to death." He answered.

Fado laughed and ruffled your hair, "I'm sure he'll be fine, little lady."

You pouted, crossing your arms. You hated it when he did that to your hair, and he knew it that's why he always did it... "But if he does bleed to death..."

"Tell you what, if I'm still bleeding in ten minutes, we'll go see if Sera has anything that'll help it." Link said.

"Okay." You nodded with a smile.

"Well, Link, I guess that's all I need for today." Fado said, patting his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Link looked over to him.

"No, you won't. I'll let ya have the day off tomorrow to spend with the little lady." Fado gave you a smile, then he turned and started walking to the goat stall to feed them.

Link started walking to the village with you in his arms. He held you against his chest and cradled you in his arms.

You looked up to his face, "It's still bleeding." You said.

"It'll be fine, (Name)." He said.

"But...You said, if it was still bleeding in ten minutes we could go to Sera's and get it looked at." You said, still looking up at him.

"...I did say that, didn't I?" He sighed in defeat, "Fine...We'll go to Sera's place and see if she has anything." He said. As you two walked, you seen her cat.

"Look, there's the kitty!" You wiggled until he sat you down.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I gotta bring Sera's kitty back to her. You know how she gets without it." You said, picking the kitty up and it purred.

"Yeah, come on." He started walking and you walked next to him. The cat purred, then opened its eyes and seen it was close to Link. It hissed, and tried to scratch him.

He looked down at it, then you started backing away, hugging the cat tightly so it couldn't get away.

"C-calm down, kitty!" You whined as the cat completely still freaked out, hissing at swatting towards Link.

Link reached down at grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and held it to where it couldn't scratch him and he started walking. You quickly followed behind him.

"Don't hurt kitty!"

"I won't hurt the kitty."

"Don't hold him like that!"

"If I don't it'll attack me."

"You're only making it angry!"

"Well, its making me angry too."

When the cat calmed down, Link loosened his grip slightly. When he did, the cat took its chance to jumped at Link, hissing. It hit his face, and started attacking. He fell back, trying to get the cat off of his face, yelling a few swears.

"I told you so!" You ran over to him and grabbed the cat by its tail and tried to pull it off. You normally wouldn't do this because you really loved animals and you wouldn't want to hurt any animal, but this one was kind of destroying your brother's face...You pulled but the cat wouldn't come off, then Link finally got the cat off of his face and he gasped for air.

"I don't know if that cat was trying to claw my face off or suffocate me!" He said.

You grabbed the cat and held it in a death grip, then looked at Link's face.

"...You might need some bandages..." You said.

"Ugh...Stupid cat." He sighed.

You sat the cat down, then went over to him and grabbed his hand and started helping him stand up. Well...You tried to. You weren't really helping, but Link made it seem like you were. He wanted to be a good big brother. He stood up, then you went over to the cat and picked it up. You both walked to Sera's place, to see her with a gloomy looked at she leaned on her counter. Once she noticed Link walk in, her eyes widened slightly.

"Link? What happened to your face, m'dear?" She asked.

"Your little hell spawn got a hold of it." He said and you walked in behind him. You held up the cat.

"Big brother was being mean to him and it made him mad." You said.

"I wasn't being mean! Honest!" Link whined.

Before Sera could say anything, Beth walked over to the cat and took it, smacking it on the head. "Don't mess up Linky's beautiful face!" She scolded.

Link looked at Beth, raising an eyebrow. You only giggled.

"Beth, be nice to the cat!" Sera scolded her daughter then went and took the cat. She sat it on the counter and gave it some milk, and it happily started lapping it up. Sera turned and grabbed some bandages, then sat them on the counter and scooted them towards you two. "Take them. You brought my darling kitty home, and that's all that matters." Sera said.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Bratty cat..." She mumbled and went and plopped down in a chair, pouting.

You went over to the counter and grabbed them. "Thank you, Sera!" You smiled brightly at her.

"It was no problem, m'dear." She smiled back. She reached over to the shelf and grabbed a bottle and handed it to you. "Since you brought my kitty home, take some milk. Don't forget to share with your brother." She said.

"I won't! Thanks again, Sera!" You smiled and walked to the door with your arms full.

"Thanks." Link smiled to Sera. "Bye you two." He waved at them.

"Bye Link!" Beth waved at him.

"Goodbye Beth." He said, sending the cat one last glare before opening the door and he let you walk out. Once you both left, Beth let out a giddy giggle. Sera rolled her eyes at her daughters behavior.

You two walked to home, and you yawned. Link took the bandages and milk from you then put them in his pocket then he picked you up and held you close to him, somewhat protectively.

You smiled, looking up at him with tired eyes.

It didn't take him long to get home, and by the time he got there you were fast asleep. He brought you into the house and laid you down and tucked you in, then he attempted to bandage his face, though he would have to wait for you to wake up so you could help him.


End file.
